Love Is Poison CC Spoilers
by AnnaTaker
Summary: What I think happened before Sam and Amelie were captured in Carpe Corpus. 3 Sam
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CARPE CORPUS!

This is set when Sam and Amelie are kidnapped by Bishop in Carpe Corpus.

Chapter 1

(Amelie's POV)

I walked through the snow, each flake lining my eyelashes like diamonds. I rounded the corner andwalked up the snow-covered, wooden steps onto the porch of my elegant, Victorian house. I slowly

turned the doorknob and stepped inside, kicking the heels of my shoes on the plush door mat. I took off my scarfand jacket and hung them on the coat rack. Sam was draped over the couch, his red hair

ablaze in the dim light. I sat next to him, leaning my head slightly on his shoulder. "I missed you" he said softly. "I missed you more" I said as I cradled his face in my hands. "Oh, to the contrary, my

dear!" his said with a foolish grin. "I believe that is a lie" I said, tears pricking my eyes. "You are what gives me life, Amelie," he said shakily. But your life is the one we may have to give, I thought as he

sipped his sugary sports drink.

AN- Whatcha' think? I'm updating Sam's POV when I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN; Thanx to I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang, ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey, and TheFoundersDaughter for the reviews! **

(Sam's POV)

I took a sip of my Gatorade. It tasted strange, so sour, it almost made me feel ill. I loved Amelie more than anything. All those years, watching the ice in her eyes, knowing I could soften it, the longing I had for her, it was all worth it. Amelie explained the plan to me with an unusual amount of emotion in her voice, "Myrnin has composed a temporary poison, enough to ail, but not kill a vampire. I have taken it, so have you." she said, eyeing my drink. That explains the taste, I thought to myself. She continued with tears forming in her delicate, pale blue eyes, "Myrnin has predicted Bishop will strike my loved ones first." She finished just before slight tears glinted like diamonds on her beautifully pale face. This couldn't be happening. Amelie was mine, she was all I had. Her idiot of a father would have to pry her out of my cold, dead, hands! (A/N: I 3 you Sam! So no pun intended) As Amelie brushed her silky, white-blonde hair from her face, a shockwave went through the room. A portal had been opened.

(Amelie's POV)

A portal had been opened upstairs. "It must be Myrnin or Claire. Stay here my dear," Sam said as he got up. He was up the stairs before I could protest. I tidied up the living room, then turned towards the mirror in the hallway to stare at my reflection. I looked dazed and rumpled, my hair in a messy knot atop my head. I pulled out my fastener and combed through my hair with my fingers. I swept it up, making sure to get every strand. Then my ears focused on a jingling metallic sound. Chains. It wasn't Claire or Myrnin after all.

(Sam's POV)

I twitched as Pennywell tightened the chains bound around my wrists. The silver burned my skin, but all I could think about was Amelie. My dear little Amelie, downstairs. Then she burst through the bedroom door.

She looked flustered and confused, I wanted to tell her to go back downstairs as Ysandre smashed a vase full of roses into the back of her head. She didn't try to fight as Ysandre bound her also. The smell of her burning flesh was sickening. My life flashed before me, Michael and his little Goth child, Claire and her young man. They were all just growing up, they had so much life to live. Then to Amelie, my dear Amelie. My only light, my only hope, my only love. My Amelie.

(Amelie's POV)

My Samuel lay there, so fragile and young. I didn't want it to happen this way. I would rather have to sacrifice Myrnin than him. (AN: sorry Team Myrnin, but it has to be said!) But this would have to be it. As I watched his agony, I thought of the lyrics to a song Claire often sings while prancing around Myrnin's lab. The world ends tonight. Not mine, but of the man I love. The bright, shining, strong man. The man who never gives up, nor backs down. The man who makes me….Amelie. And now, his world was over, and mine was crashing down with every link of the chain.

**A/N: So, I might write another chapter if I get anymore inspiration. I just realized Amelie seems really cold in this fic. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
